


Mr. Mercenary

by Pr_Anx



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Gift Fic, M/M, Really weird marriage proposal, Ryan calling Gavin "dear"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4249074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pr_Anx/pseuds/Pr_Anx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His heart was beating a million miles a second, his cheeks were burning, and he was pretty sure he was going to cry -but nothing out-did the pure rise of affection he suddenly felt for Ryan.</p><p>A gift fic for universe93</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Mercenary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thegoodgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegoodgirl/gifts).



For nearly a full year now, Gavin had been in a relationship with the murder-happy psychopath he shared a house with. If he was honest, he wasn’t entirely sure how it had happened, even though he remembered every other detail.

The memory of limping home from the hospital, bruises fading and aching, was still as fresh in his mind as though it had only just happened.

He’d pushed the door open a little hesitantly, unsure if one or all of the other crew members were still alive at this time of night. Before he’d even had the time to look around, Ryan had been wrapping him in a hug so tight he’d been unable to breathe.  


The Mad Mercenary kept telling Gavin that he was sorry, and that he missed him, and loved him and that he should have stopped and checked if there were any of the crew around the building before he’d detonated.

Gavin had stood, shocked beyond words, until he’d finally returned the embrace and whispered a choked _I love you, too_.

There’d been tears, though neither of them would admit to it, and apologies, and then Gavin had grinned cheekily and found out all the ways he could take Ryan’s breath away.

Ten months, three weeks, and six days later, and they had settled into a routine so achingly comforting and familiar that both Ryan and Gavin didn’t know how they’d ever managed without it.

It wasn’t much. The Fake AH Crew was still two news articles and a police chase away from being caught and everyone was taking whatever gigs they could get in order to bring in a little extra money –not that they really needed it after the string of success they’d been having lately.

But the easy affection of lying curled up on the sofa with Ryan, of making two cups of tea in the morning instead of one, was the best thing Gavin had ever experienced.

He half expected to wake up one day and find out that it had all been a dream.

A screwed-up ball of paper sailed across the room and hit him on the head, jolting him from his thoughts. He looked up and glared in the direction the shot had come from, to see Michael and Geoff giggling like teenagers and making various rude gestures at each other.

Gavin sighed heavily and wandered over to the couch, ignoring whatever nonsense the two were calling out to him, digging out his phone as he went.

He was tired, bored, and the only thing on television was a shock-umentary entitled “Should Guys Vajazzle?” –with pictures, no less. He needed to make a call before he lost what little was left of his sanity.

The phone was already dialing as he got comfortable on the couch. 

Gavin mentally counted the rings, knowing Ryan was a man of symmetry and always picked up on the fourth ring, just like he always did.

His tone, when he spoke, was full of energy and fire, like it always was when he was out _playing_ with the public. 

For a moment, Gavin felt guilty for interrupting him.

“Hello, dear,” Ryan cooed over the sound of gunshots and far-off screams, “What’s up? Geoff and Michael wearing on your nerves?”

“Kind’a…mostly just bored.”

“Anything I can do to help?” Ryan asked, and Gavin heard the quick-fire of his gun cut out. Ray must be out with him, Gavin figured, as there was still laughing and gun fire in the background. “Want me to come over there so we can test out Jack’s sound-proofing skills?”

Gavin could almost hear the cocky grin in the older man’s voice.

A few days pervious, he and Ryan had been sat down and told about how tired the rest of the crew were of being able to hear their –and quote- very ambitious love-making skills. Jack even went so far as to put up soundproofing in their room to stop the other crew members from going on a murderous rampage.

Ryan had thought it was stupid –there was no way they were loud enough to cut through the solid concrete of their hideout.

Gavin ran a hand through his hair as he replied, “Tempting. But to be honest, I’d rather you just got home. I’m bored and Team Michael-Geoff are gonna drive me mental.”

“I could always have Ray come pick you up?”

“Bloody hell –no thank you!” Gavin laughed, quickly reminiscing about the one time he’d ridden with Ray in his blindingly hot-pink Lamborghini. Trust Ray to make a five-minute journey feel like a six-second rollercoaster ride riddled with heart attacks.

“You don’t know what you’re missing,” Ryan teased, “I’ll be home as soon as I can, dear.” Gavin nearly launched the phone away from himself as the sound of an explosion rang over the line –shortly followed by Ryan yelling at Ray that he’d need another new phone, and Ray yelling something muffled, but assuredly witty, back.

“Sorry about that, Gav.” Ryan said through the painfully loud static ringing, “I’ll see you soon.” 

“Soon,” Gavin smiled, “Don’t let Ray have all the fun. Love you!”

“Love you too, dear.” Gavin knew Ryan was smiling as he hung up. 

One look out the window, and Gavin came to the grand conclusion that what he needed was a good walk –maybe he’d hit up the park or scope out some hotspots for another heist.

Slipping the phone back into his pocket, Gavin looked around quickly before hurrying across the room. He had one hand on the door, before he heard the dreaded cry of “If you’re going out, pick up some booze!” that meant a simple walk was going to turn into an hour and a half beer run.

“Why don’t you lot get it your damn selves?” Gavin yelled back as he slipped out the door.

\---

The weather outside was warm, with only a few stray clouds skittering across the sky, casting the occasional shadow on the cracked sidewalk beneath his feet as he walked. 

It was almost spring –not the typical Los Santos spring full of rain and wind, but a proper spring. The kind with sun and picnics and baby animals running around everywhere.

Gavin was looking forward to it. The crew was livelier when it was nice out, meaning they’d be having more fun and would be bringing in enough money to compensate for the alcohol consumption.

If he played his cards right, he could probably convince Geoff and Jack to let him plan another heist. Or maybe they could go on vacation somewhere? Gavin really didn’t mind either.

It was these thoughts occupying his mind when he rounded a corner and almost ran right into Ryan. The other man beamed when he saw Gavin.

“Well hello there, fancy meeting someone like you in a place like this.” Ryan grinned, “Feelin’ less worse for wear now?”

“Am now.” Gavin replied with a smile, already sharply aware of how cliché that sounded, “Thought you and Ray were having fun with the locals?”

Ryan pressed a quick kiss to Gavin’s forehead before linking their hands, “Eh, ran out of ammo. Ray’s still having his fun, though. Where you headed?”

“Off for a walk –nowhere special though. Just had to get away from the Tweedle twins.” Ryan laughed and pulled Gavin towards the park. 

“Those two need more hobbies.” 

Gavin scoffed, “You mean other than fucking like wild rabbits? Honestly, I think it was Geoff and Michael Jack was complaining about, not us.”

“Okay, so maybe they need _less_ hobbies.” Ryan hummed.

“What’ve you two been up to –you and Ray?” 

“Not much. Just decided to get out of the house and cause some havoc. City seemed too peaceful today.” Gavin hummed absently.

Ryan went on, telling Gavin in great –and occasionally exaggerated- detail about the various forms of chaos he and Ray wreaked today –all ranging from hilarious to downright traumatizing- but both men were laughing by the time they finally reached the park.

\---

They stayed at the park for a few hours before Ryan’s phone buzzed in his pocket – _a text from Ray_ the only answer Gavin received when he asked.

“Wanna start heading back?” Ryan asked hesitantly. Gavin nodded, but noticed how nervous Ryan looked –though Gavin wasn’t sure if it was the walk home in near dark with no ammo that scared him, or if there was something Ray’d said to him.

They stood up from the tree they’d affectionately named ‘The Bang Tree’ for semi-obvious reasons, and started towards the penthouse they shared with the other crew members.

Gavin was ready for home –to finally be able to relax knowing Ryan would chase off Michael and Geoff, and that Jack would be making lasagna, was all he needed to look forward to heading back-, so when Ryan suddenly steered him into an alleyway two blocks from their destination, he was more than a little annoyed.

Ryan looked even more nervous than he had before, and it scared Gavin. 

Was something going to happen? 

Was Ryan going to kill –or, worse, break up with- him?

It took him a few seconds to process what he saw. 

Painted across the alley wall, in half-dried blood just above a littering of police corpses, were two words-

_Marry Me?_

Somehow, the two simple words looked like art, decorated as they were in bits of bone and hair and the odd handprint, but it was what they said, rather than how they looked that caused a lump to rise in Gavin’s throat.

It was several seconds before he could speak –his words directed at Ryan, who was now bent on one knee in the middle of the blood covered alley, though his eyes were stuck to the message on the wall.

“Y-y’know we’re criminals, right?” He managed eventually, a smile spreading across his face.

Ryan was up in an instant, cheeks flushed an amazing shade of pink, words tumbling from his mouth in a confused rush as he tried to explain.

“I know one day we’re going to get caught or blown up or whatever, but, y’know, there’s no reason why…we…well. Shit.” Ryan fumbled. Gavin noticed Ryan’s hands were shaking, the small black box with twin steel-band rings vibrating in his palm. “I guess I’m not too good at this.” The mercenary sighed.

Gavin reached down, fingers hovering over the box like he was afraid to touch it.

Ryan took this as his green-light and lifted one of the rings and held it up for Gavin to slide his finger into.

The metal was surprisingly warm against his skin, and somehow that brought home the reality of what was happening.

His heart was beating a million miles a second, his cheeks were burning, and he was pretty sure he was going to cry, but nothing out-did the pure rise of affection he suddenly felt.

He grabbed Ryan tightly, pulling him close and pushing his face into Ryan’s shoulder, “Yes, yes –bloody hell, Rye, you’re insane for this, but yes!”

Ryan’s body slumped forward, all the earlier tension and nervousness gone, as he kissed Gavin with enough intensity to rival that of one of his many blood-lusting rampages.

“You mean it?” Ryan whispered against his lips. “You really mean it?”

“Of course, y’dope. Always. Forever.” All that mattered was Ryan –the thought that one day, he was going to be able to call the Mad Mercenary his husband sent Gavin into another wave of stunned joy- Ryan, who was kissing him and laughing. Ryan, who was made of wonderful madness and weird, murder-y statements and odd facts no one should ever really know. 

His Ryan.

“This might be the weirdest proposal in history –just sayin’.” Gavin teased as they broke apart. 

“I tried making it weirder, but Ray made me tone it down.” _Ah, so that’s what that text was._ Gavin thought, _Ray giving Ryan the go-ahead._

“I love it either way.”

“We could take a picture and hang it in our room, if you like?” Ryan smirked. Gavin laughed.

“And I’ll look at it every day and love it all the more.” Ryan didn’t have the words to reply, so he just kissed him again, slow and lazy.

After all, he had all the time in the world to do so now.

Gavin groaned and rubbed the bulging fabric of his jeans against Ryan’s hip –who knew him well enough to take a hint and scooped the younger man up, bridal style, with a smirk. Gavin laughed and looped his arms around the taller man’s neck to steady himself.

“Well, Mr. Free,” He chuckled quietly, “or should I start getting used to calling you Mr. Haywood?” 

Gavin swatted him playfully, “Shut your gob, I ain’t changing my name for no one. You know I’m yours anyway.”

Ryan chuckled again, “All mine, and I’m all yours.”

They shared a long, languid kiss that left Gavin utterly breathless.

“So, shall we consummate the engagement?” Ryan grinned.

“What? Here?”

“I heard some people got engaged here not too long ago –it’s a pretty romantic spot.” Gavin laughed.

“Sounds like a couple of saps, really.”

“So how ‘bout it? Ready to make this romantic spot ten times more romantic?”

“Mr. Haywood, I thought you’d never ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> This took me a really stupid amount of time to write, but it was well worth it to make the lovely Char happy~
> 
> And, don't worry, guys, PGTW is still in the works, I just needed a break from it -been writing on that fic non-stop for nearly four months now. I promise it'll be up as soon as it's done.


End file.
